


At first sight and it's real

by Anaabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaabe/pseuds/Anaabe
Summary: "¡Oh!" Viktor dice una vez que Yuuri encontró sus llaves e intenta abrir la cerradura. "Este es mi número", dice, dándole a Yuuri una tarjeta con un set de números escritos descuidadamente en ella. "Si-si quieres hacer esto de nuevo, puedes llamarme."Yuuri no llama.Hasta que tiene que hacerlo.





	At first sight and it's real

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [at first sight and it's real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722739) by [alykapedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia). 



Yuuri jamás había experimentado una caminata de la vergüenza.

 

Primero, nunca había tenido razón alguna para experimentarla. Además, el hecho de que había vivido con su madrina durante los dos primeros años en la universidad y luego con un montón de altamente impresionables estudiantes más jóvenes (Phichit, Leo y Guang Hong) por los últimos dos. El programa de pregrado —ingeniería Química— en el que había estado era demasiado competitivo y cualquier tiempo libre que tuviese era usado en dormir o hablar por Skype con su perro. Después, por supuesto, el programa combinado de maestría-doctorado en el cual se encuentra, mucho más competitivo. Como resultado Yuuri nunca había tenido el tiempo para las cosas que lo llevarían a una caminata de la vergüenza.

 

Que Yuuri nunca experimentó una, cierto, pero ha sido testigo de ella suficientes veces para saber que lo que está ocurriendo justo ahora es altamente atípico.

 

Parejas-de-una-noche no te llevan a casa. No te acompañan hasta tu apartamento compartido y tampoco preguntan qué quieres de almuerzo para que pueda ordenarlo por ti y que sea entregado en tu puerta. No te mira como si hubieses puesto la luna y las estrellas en el cielo (a menos que hayas dado vuelta a su mundo, lo cual Yuuri duda haber sido capaz de hacer; en todo caso debería ser él quien tiene esa mirada porque _joder_ ). Y Yuuri está muy seguro que parejas-de-una-noche, particularmente de la variedad alfa, no te envuelve en su chaleco que ha sido rigurosamente perfumado con su escencia, como si tratase de establecer un reclamo permanente en ti.

 

Si Yuuri no supiera, pensaría que está siendo cortejado.

 

Pero bueno, Yuuri sabe, y él reduce el asunto a el hecho de que su (increíblemente e injustamente maravillosa) pareja-de-una-noche — _por favor llámame Viktor, estabas diciendo mi nombre tan dulcemente anoche, después de todo_ — tampoco tiene idea como se debe caminar de la vergüenza. Eso, o Viktor ha llevado a tantos omegas a casa anteriormente que ha desarrollado una especie de sistema. Lo cual tiene más sentido que cualquier cosa que Yuuri puede pensar.

 

“¿Te encuentras bien?”

 

“¿Huh?”

 

“Quiero decir, no estás muy adolorido, ¿O sí?” Viktor pregunta susurrando, suave y gentil, en sorprendente contraste a el modo en el que devoró a Yuuri anoche, y Yuuri siente sus mejillas arder porque si ~~_está_~~.

 

El cuerpo de Yuuri todavía palpita, siendo honesto, y él sabe que con lo mucho que Viktor lo tuvo anoche, va a seguir sintiendo el pene de Viktor abriéndose paso entre las suaves paredes de su coño por las siguientes semanas. Diablos, Yuuri presiente que su coño no volverá a ser el mismo jamás. La última vez que recuerda haber estado así de adolorido fué después de su último celo, cuando compró un nuevo dildo con nudo y se excedió usándolo, sin necesidad de decir, terminó cogeando durante días.

 

“Solo un poco”, Yuuri dijo, incluso cuando el calor húmedo entre sus piernas hormiguea con cada paso que da hacia la puerta de su departamento. Es difícil no pensar en las actividades de anoche, especialmente con Viktor tan cerca, oliendo como el sueño de todo Omega hecho realidad, y es más difícil aun detenerse a sí mismo de invitar a Viktor a pasar para una repetición cuando Viktor está mirando a Yuuri como si eso quisiera.

 

Con un gran rubor en las mejillas como respuesta, Viktor dice: “lo siento, anoche me dejé llevar demasiado”, lo cual es una horrible subestimación porque Yuuri se ve y se siente reclamando. Tiene una pequeña colección de chupones y hematomas por todo su cuerpo, sin mencionar que hay altas probabilidades de que todavía tenga la semilla de Viktor goteando, y honestamente lo único que falta es una mordida en su cuello.

 

  
“¡Está bien! En serio, estoy bien—” Yuuri baja la voz, atrapado en la mirada de Viktor mientras jueguetea con sus llaves. “Yo”, comienza otra vez, tragando el nudo en su garganta, “Anoche estuvo bien. Genial, fué genial”.

 

“¿En serio?”

 

Yuuri pensará en eso durante su próximo celo y cada celo que tendrá en el previsible futuro, así que, “Sí, en serio”.

 

La sonrisa que recibe por eso probablemente iluminaria galaxias enteras.

 

“¡Oh!”, Viktor aclara su garganta una vez que Yuuri ha dejado de jugar con sus llaves y ahora intento abrir la cerradura. “Este es mi número”, dice entregándole a Yuuri una tarjeta de presentación con un set de números escritos sin cuidado debajo de: Viktor Nikifirov, D. Sc., Profesor II— y oh dios, Yuuri se acostó con un profesor. “Yo- si quieres repetir esto, o sólo tomar un café, puedes llamarme.”

 

Yuuri toma la tarjeta y da una pequeña sonrisa.

 

“Sí, está bien.”

 

Excepto que Yuuri no llama.

 

Parcialmente porque piensa que no debería. Viktor, quien es aparentemente el Viktor Nikiforov —Y honestamente ¿Cómo no se dió cuenta?— Es un Nobel y la celebridad de su pequeña ciudad universitaria. Sin mencionar que es el ganador del premio a el profesor más ardiente de su universidad por cinco años consecutivos. Viktor se encuentra en una liga completamente diferente a la de Yuuri, quien es uno más de los muchos candidatos de maestría y doctorado de los cuales su reciente estudio obtuvo un artículo en un respetado diario internacional. Y más porque probablemente Viktor tenga montones de omegas haciendo fila en su puerta— más bonitos e inteligentes de lo que Yuuri podrá ser jamás.

 

(Pero conserva la carta, metida dentro del chaleco que todavía no puede obligarse a lavar y regresar— una prueba tangible de que alguien lo deseo alguna vez).

 

Entonces sí, Yuuri no llama y está bien.

 

Perfectamente bien.

 

Las personas tienen parejas-de-una-noche todo el tiempo y no es la gran cosa.

 

Yuuri tienen lecciones que preparar y conferencias a las que asistir, así que continua con su vida. Ignora las bien intencionadas bromas de Phichit –”un pajarito me dijo que cierto Nobel te llevó a casa de aquella fiesta de la fraternidad”– lo interrumpe el grito angustiado de Leo –“¡No! Yuuri ¡Me las podías haber dado!”– cuando vacía el six-pack de Asahi en el fregadero como promesa para no volver a tomar. Imparte algunas clases, va de reunión en reunión con el Dr. Cialdini y la Dra Baranovskaya, de vez en cuando tiene orgasmos alucinantes mientras piensa en la noche que Viktor Nikiforov D. Sc. Lo deshizo, pero eso es entre Yuuri y su dildo porque como le ha dicho a Phichit incontables veces, no es la gran cosa.

 

O al menos, no es la gran cosa hasta que lo es.

 

Al principio Yuuri piensa que es un caso de intoxicación por alimentos. Phichit había comprado, en un momento de debilidad, comida para llevar de ese sospechoso lugar de comida tailandesa que definitivamente no le pertenecía a nadie de descendencia tailandesa, el cual estaba cerca de la estación. El Pad Thai había estado sorprendentemente aceptable, pero había algo muy mal con el Tom Yum Goomg, Como evidencia él y Guang-hong tomando turnos en el baño después. Guang-hong mejora rápidamente después de unos días tomando Gatorade morado mientras Yuuri continua teniendo náuseas y sesiones de vómito, lo cual atribuye a el resfriado queja estado circulando en la universidad durante esas semana.

 

Pero su celo no llega y Yuuri no es tonto ¿Okay? Está en el programa combinado de maestría-doctorado por una razón, entonces, la siguiente vez que va a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana para comprar una botella de Pocari, Yuuri también compra un par de pruebas de embarazo.

 

Por si acaso.

 

“¿Yuuri?” Se escucha la voz de Guang-hong fuera del baño, ahogada por el alto flujo de sangre en las orejas de Yuuri y el aun mas alto flujo de agua bajando por el inodoro. Yuuri solo puede gruñir en respuesta, su frente presionada contra la fría porcelana, realmente debería levantarse, pero el mundo y su estómago todavía están girando, apenas escucha a Guang-hong: “¿Quieres que llame a Phichit?”.

 

En cualquier otro momento, Yuuri hubiese querido la presencia de su amigo pero justo ahora, Yuuri necesita estar solo.

 

O mayormente solo.

 

Tragando el bilis en su garganta Yuuri logra decir: “No, estoy bien”.

  
“¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres comida?” Guang-hong pregunta de nuevo, antes de rápidamente retractarse: “¡O no comida! ¡Olvida que fije comida—oh! ¿Quieres un poco de té? ¡Mi mamá me envió mas de ese té que te gusta!”.

 

“Un té suena maravilloso” aunque Yuuri está muy seguro que lo vomitará todo después. “Gracias, Guang-hong.”

 

“Está bien, te prepararé una taza” Guang-hong dice y Yuuri deja salir otro gruñido mientras se sienta, pega su cabeza a la pared con un pequeño golpe. La prueba de embarazo está al borde del lavabo, Yuuri voltea para verla de nuevo, cuando Guang-hong pregunta: “¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Quieres que vaya a la farmacia a comprarte algo?”.

 

Con sus ojos todavía atrapados en las dos líneas azules dentro del fondo blanco, Yuuri responde con una risita histérica: “Está bien, ya tengo lo que necesito”.

 

Dos líneas.

 

 _Dos líneas_.

 

Está _embarazado_.

 

Mierda.

 

“Estás qué”

 

El apartamento de Minako es reconfortante por su familiaridad, Yuuri utiliza ese confort y la familiaridad para decirle a Minako de nuevo que está—

 

“Embarazado.”

 

Yuuri lo sabe desde hace una semana, se hizo cuatro pruebas de embarazo antes de finalmente visitar el centro local de Omegas donde un emocionado doctor le dice que sí, está definitivamente embarazado y que su Fertility Inhibitor dejó de funcionar una semana después de su último celo. Lo cual significa, por supuesto, que aquella vez, quizá la única vez que Yuuri necesitaría un Fertility Inhibitor (Durante su alucinante noche con el Dr Nikiforov) le falló.

 

“¿Estás seguro?” Minako pregunta, sonando y luciendo un poco enloquecida, Yuuri solo asiente lentamente y con cuidado saca los papeles de resultados que le dieron en la clínica.

 

Los resultados de su examen de sangre primero, seguido del ultrasonido mostrando una pequeña mancha blanca dentro de lo que parece ser un útero. “Los resultados y el ultrasonido lucen bastante seguros” Yuuri dice, viendo como Minako empalidece, ojos abiertos mientras ve el ultrasonido. Yuuri piensa que él tenía esa misma expresión la primera vez que los vió.

 

“Sí, eso es—” Minako vacila, sintiéndose inestable. “Eso es definitivamente un bebé. Joder, necesito una bebida” continua, mientras tambalea hasta el refrigerador para poder abrir la puerta y mirar adentro. “¿Quieres una bebida? ¿Agua? ¿Leche? Oh, no, está cortada. ¿Agua?” Minako balbucea, regresando con una lata de Asahi y una botella de agua en sus manos. Le termina dando la cerveza a Yuuri y este la toma mientras ríe, rápidamente la abre antes de devolversela y quitarle la botella de agua a Minako, quien parece no tener idea de lo que está pasando justo ahora. Es un agradable cambio de escenario Porque Yuuri ha estado como una gallina sin cabeza por las últimas semanas y viendo a alguien mas entrando en pánico por él se siente un poco liberador. “Estás tomando esto mejor de lo que pensé.”

 

Limpiando la condensación en la botella Yuuri admite: “Ya tuve una buena llorada a la mitad de mi clase de laboratorio, así que sí, supongo que estoy muy calmado ahora.“ La habitación llena de estudiantes de primer año había quedado en un silencio sepulcral cuando Yuuri comenzó a llorar gruesas lágrimas repentinamente, cincuenta caras aterrorizadas mirándolo con horror antes de voltear en sincronía hacia el problema puesto por Yuuri. Lo terminaron en tiempo récord y Yuuri consideró brevemente llorar más a menudo en clase si eso le conseguía alumnos cooperativos y bien portados.

 

“Cierto” Minako dice una vez que ha terminado su cerveza y se sienta de nuevo frente a él.

 

Todavía luce un poco enloquecida pero más calmada, tiene a Yuuri preparándose a sí mismo para sus preguntas: “¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?”.

 

Yuuri suspira aliviado porque esa es una pregunta fácil de responder. “Alrededor de dos meses.”

 

Minako asiente antes de preguntar: “¿Qué planeas hacer?"

 

“Uh, yo-“ Yuuri parpadea, dirige su mirada al desorden de papeles en la mesa y continua con un leve temblor en su voz: “Estoy pensando en continuar con el embarazo”. Porque Yuuri siempre quiso tener hijos y aunque tiene que admitir esto es antes de lo planeado, no es como si tuviese una manada de alfas haciendo fila en su puerta para impregnarlo.

 

Como prueba de lo mucho que Minako conoce a Yuuri solo asiente y dice: “Está bien” aceptando su décision tan rápido como lo hizo aquella vez cuando Yuuri se mudó. “¿Lo has contactado? ¿Él? ¿Ella? ¿Acaso sabe que estás embarazado?”

 

“Él, y no, no todavía”, no es como si Yuuri puede solo ir y decirle al Dr. Nikiforov que está embarazado. “no estoy seguro si debería decirle, no quiero que piense que lo estoy atrapando o algo así.” Especialmente cuando Yuuri fué quien insistió en no usar condón esa noche, porque estaba confiando en la efectividad de su Fertility Inhibitor. “Pero supongo que tiene derecho a saber porque, bien, ayudó haciendo al bebé.” Yuuri dice ruborizándose hasta las orejas mientras recuerda con cuanto entusiasmo el bebé fué hecho.

 

“Bueno”, Minako comienza, una mezcla de diversión y preocupación clara en su rostro. “Creo que respondiste tu propia pregunta, niño.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> También, tal vez sientan la necesidad de preguntar: "Aly, ¿Honestamente usaste la canción de Carly Rae Jepsen para esto?" A lo cual respondo: "sí, sí lo hice."
> 
> Además, un ultrasonido en el primer trimestre es posible. No se ve mucho, pero se puede hacer.
> 
> Comentarios ayudan a regar mis siembras y limpian mi piel lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> —Notas de la traductora—
> 
> Hola
> 
> Esta es mi primera traducción owo, me tomo un poco de tiempo pero es que jamás había escrito algo xD estoy consciente de que probablemente tenga errores, voy a tratar de mejorar para seguir haciendo traducciones.
> 
> Una última cosa, es mi primera vez usando AO3 para publicar. No estoy muy segura si lo subí de la manera correcta, de todas maneras estaré monitoreando.


End file.
